totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
3. TDH - Finał "On The Edge of the Revolution"
Total Drama Hardvision 03 - "On The Edge of a Revolution" ______________________________________________________________________________________ Na początku na ekranach telewizorów pojawia się logo 3 edycji Total Drama Hardvision. Następnie pojawia się hala, na której za moment pojawi się Opening Act. Piosenka przewodnia trzeciej edycji, wykonywana przez Andrew. thumb|center|335 px Na scenie pojawiają się gospodarze edycji - Gwen i Fernando. Fernando&Gwen: Good Evening, Europe! Publiczność oszalała. Gwen: Witamy państwa w finale Total Drama Hardvision! Fernando: Jestem Fernando, a wraz ze mną jest Gwen. Poprowadzimy dla Was finał tej edycji. Gwen: 'Warto przypomnieć, że każda edycja będzie miała swoje hasło przewodnie. Tegoroczne hasło to: "''Edge Of The Revolutions". '''Fernando: Co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza na skraju rewolucji. Gwen: Poznajmy dzisiejszych finalisótw oraz kolejność,w jakiej będą występować w dzisiejszym finale! Na ekranie pojawiły się kolejno flagi państw: Plik:Turkey.png Turcja, Plik:Greece.png Grecja, Plik:Belgium.png Belgia, Plik:Russian_Federation.png Rosja, Plik:Ireland.png Irlandia, Plik:Austria.png Austria, Plik:Ukraine.png Ukraine, Plik:Netherlands.png Holandia, Plik:Czech_Republic.png Czechy, Plik:Luxembourg.png Luksemburg, Plik:Slovenia.png Słowenia, Plik:Monaco.png Monako, Plik:Malta.png Malta, Plik:Italy.png Włochy, Plik:Hungary.png Węgry, Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Wielka Brytania, Plik:Azerbaijan.png Azerbejdżan, Plik:France.png Francja, Plik:Portugal.png Portugalia, Plik:Poland.png Polska, Plik:Latvia.png Łotwa, Plik:Spain.png Hiszpania Fernando: Każdy z was może się przyczynić do zwycięstwa swojego faworyta. Wystarczy, że po wszystkich występach każdy z was zagłosuje wysyłając sms, dzwoniąc lub głosując z oficjalnej aplikacji. Gwen: W takim razie...Europo zaczynamy! Schodzą ze sceny i pojawia się pierwszy występ. 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px Pojawiają się prowadzący. Gwen: Za nami wszystkie konkursowe piosnenki. Czas rozpocząć głosowanie! Fernando: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...! EUROPE START VOTING NOW! Zobaczmy skrót konkursowych piosenek! thumb|center|335 px Gwen: 'Czas przejść do najbardziej emocjonującej części naszego show! '''Fernando: '''Panie i panowie - mamy wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. '''Gwen: '''Za chwilkę połączymy się ze wszystkimi krajami. Mniejsze punkty zostaną wyświetlone automatycznie. Na początek gospodarze - Polska, Włochy i Hiszpania. Witamy Yanke$a. '''Yanke$: Witamy bardzo serdecznie w Barcelonie! Oto głosy: *8 pkt dla Francji *10 pkt dla Monako *12 pkt dla WIELKIEJ BRYTANII! Fernando: Dziękujemy! Następne kraje to Norwegia, Bośnia i Luksemburg. Witaj DreamKiller1! Dreamkiller1: Siemano! Oto nasze top 3: *8 pkt dla Wielkiej Brytanii *10 pkt dla Francji *12 pkt dla WŁOCH! Gwen: '''Dzięki! Czas na Wielką Brytanie, Rosje i Francje! Witaj Claudy! '''Claudy: Hiszpanio dziękujemy za wspaniałe show! Oto moja kolejność: *8 pkt dla Polski *10 pkt dla Czech *12 pkt dla WŁOCH! Fernando: Dziękuję! Głosy płynące ze Węgier, Portugalii i Czech! Hej Marks! Marks00: '''Witamy Barcelonę! Oto TOP 3 Czech, Portugalii i Węgier: *8 pkt dla Francji *10 pkt dla Luksemburgu *12 pkt dla Włoch!' '''Gwen: '''Dziękujemy! Kolejne kraje to Irlandia, Ukraina i Monako! Witaj Dark! '''Darkander:' Witam Barcelonę, oto głosy: *8 pkt dla Włoch *10 pkt dla Wielkiej Brytanii *12 pkt dla''' POLSKI!' '''Fernando: '''Dzięki! Czas na Finlandie, Danie i Rumunie. Siemka, Rox! '''Roxane': Siemano Barcelona! Oto głosy moich państw: *8 pkt dla Luksemburgu *10 pkt dla Francji *12 pkt dla Słowenii! Gwem: '''Dzięki! Następne państwa to Belgia, Niemcy i Szwajcaria. Hejka, Michał! '''Michalpietrzak: Gratulacje zorganizowania wspaniałego show. Oto nasza topka: *8 pkt dla Węgier *10 pkt dla Czech *12 pkt dla WŁOCH! Fernando: Dziękujemy! Teraz połączymy się z Milekiem 99! Jak głosowały Szwecja, Holandia i Malta? Milek: Hejka! Oto nasze głosy: *8 pkt dla Węgier *10 pkt dla Rosji *12 pkt dla WIELKIEJ BRYTANII! Gwen: '''Dziękuję! Głosy płynące z Łotwy, Estonii i Armenii! Witaj Venstey! '''Venstey: '''Dobry wieczór stolico Katalonii! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Estonii, Armenii i Łotwy: *8 pkt Belgii *10 pkt Ukrainy *12 pkt '''MONAKO! Fernando: '''Czas na kolejnegłosy! TheQuan poda nam wyniki z Macedonii, Izraelu i Słowenii! '''TheQuan: Gratulacje zorganizowania wspaniałego show. Oto nasza topka: *8 pkt dla Francji *10 pkt dla Polski *12 pkt dla PORTUGALII! Gwen: Dziękujemy! Teraz połączymy się z Anonimem! Jak głosowały Białoruś, Gruzja i Maroko? TheAnonim: Hejka! Oto nasze głosy: *8 pkt dla Holandii *10 pkt dla Wielkiej Brytanii *12 pkt dla ŁOTWY! Fernando: '''Dziękuję! Głosy płynące z Grecji, Islandii i Turcji! Witaj AikkoxD! '''AikkoxD: '''Dobry wieczór Barcelono! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Turcji i Grecji oraz Islandii: *8 pkt Austrii *10 pkt Włoch *12 pkt MALTY!' '''Gwen: '''Czas na ostatnie, roztrzygające głosy! Quai poda nam wyniki z Austrii i Azerbejdżanu! '''Quai: '''Witaj Europo! Miło mi podać ostateczne głosy. A więc: *8 puntków dla Grecji *10 punktów dla Wielkiej Brytanii *12 puntków dla '''ROSJI!' 'Fernando: '''Dziękujemy! Sprawdźmy tablicę wyników: '''Gwen: '''A więc wszystko jasne! Zwycięzcą trzeciej edycji Total Drama Hardvision są WŁOCHY!!! ''Wielkie brawa publiczności. '''Fernando: '''Gratulujemy! Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć? Mikrofon jest twój! '''Zwycięzca: '''Mowa '''Fernando: '''Jeszcze raz brawa! Tymczasem my się żegnamy. To była Total Drama Hardvision! Do zobaczenia w RZYMIE!! Kategoria:Total Drama Hardvision